Hogwarts Beware!
by BlackWolf6
Summary: Ookami Densetsu and Kaze Sabishii are you normal average demons, except for the fact they're from a different dimension and know everything about Hogwarts and it's inhabitants... Join them in their adventure to find a way home before all havoc e
1. In the Beginning

HI! It's me! This time, Kaze and her friend, Ookami Densetsu, are invited to Hogwarts! Whoo hoo! Let the craziness begin!  
  
"KAZE!!!" yelled Ookami, running down the stairs.  
  
"Nani?" she asked from her computer.  
  
"You'll never believe this!" cheered Ookami.  
  
"What?" Kaze said as she typed something on her computer.  
  
"We got a letter!"  
  
"Ookami, we get letters everyday."  
  
"Yes, but they aren't letters from Hogwarts!" Ookami said. Kaze froze, and swiveled around on her chair. "You heard me! We got a letter from Hogwarts!"  
  
"Ookami, you haven't been drinking the cleaning chemicals again have you?" Kaze said getting up and grabbing the letter from Ookami. "Oh my…" she said, reading the envelope.  
  
"So…" said Ookami.  
  
"So…" replied Kaze.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Ookami. Kaze shrugged.  
  
"How in the name of Shinigami should I know?" said Kaze.  
  
ß---------Insert Awkward Silence Here----------  
  
"Maybe we should ask someone?" said Ookami.  
  
"And just who are we gonna ask?!?!" yelled Kaze. Ookami put her hands up in surrender.  
  
"Geez, sorry sorry! You Wind apparitions are so cranky sometimes…" she said.  
  
"Not as vexing as you Wolf apparitions…" she countered. Ookami stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Well, we have to get to London, right?" said Ookami. Kaze nodded.   
  
"Yeah, but there's a little problem…We live in America…and that little puddle of water known as the ATLANTIC OCEAN sorta creates a problem with us getting there…" Kaze said. Ookami grinned…..evilly. "Oh god… What are you planning?!"  
  
"I know how to fly a plane…" Ookami said, giving the victory sign. Kaze gave a doubtful sigh.   
  
"That's only on the PS2 and you barely can fly that…There is a difference between a game console and a place control console…" Kaze said. Ookami gave her ….the look. "Oh god, Ookami, not the look."   
  
"Phwees? Lemme fly the plane!!" Ookami started crying. Kaze sighed.  
  
"Fine, BUT ONLY TO LONDON!!! NO FURTHER! Meaning Japan is out of the question…" Kaze said. Ookami smiled.  
  
"Yay! Let's get packing!" Ookami ran off to her room to pack for Hogwarts and her trip to England.  
  
"Why do I feel I'm going to regret this?" said Kaze, pulling out her suitcase.  
  
(Later, in London….)  
  
"See! Wasn't that fun Kaze?" Ookami said. Kaze didn't answer as she had her head in a nearby garbage can. She stood up, wiping her mouth.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NO BARREL ROLLS!" yelled Kaze before running back to the garbage can.  
  
"Well, we made it to London, didn't we?" said Ookami, patting Kaze on the back.  
  
"Saa….You're the Hogwarts expert, where do we go know?" asked Kaze, sitting on a nearby bench. Ookami looked around.  
  
"We should find the Leaky Cauldron!" she said. Kaze nodded and stood up.  
  
"Which way?" she asked.  
  
"You aren't mad anymore?" Ookami said. Kaze sighed.  
  
"I have a feeling that we should figure out what the hell we should do first, then I can kick your butt." said Kaze stretching. Ookami smiled.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Ok, follow me!" Ookami said, leading the way, and Kaze following quickly behind.  
  
(Sometime Later~~)  
  
"I thought you said you knew where to go!" exclaimed Kaze. Ookami laughed uneasily.  
  
"Um, I forgot what street it is." she said, backing away from Kaze. Kaze growled.  
  
"Your lucky I don't have my chopsticks…."  
  
Ookami nodded.  
  
"So, now what?" Ookami asked.  
  
"Hold on, I'm thinking." Kaze said, looking around. "I'm thinking…that we should look for someone that looks familiar…and if that doesn't work, we could try looking for ki's." said Kaze. Ookami smiled.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" she said.  
  
"Cause I'm the brains and brawn…your there to make people laugh." replied Kaze under her breath. Ookami smirked.  
  
"Sure Kaze…whatever you say." she said looking around at the crowd. "H-hey! Kaze look!" said Ookami pointing at a 15 year-old boy. Kaze looked and smiled.  
  
"Good Ookami! I believe you've found Mr. Draco Malfoy." Kaze smirked.  
  
"Should we follow him?" asked Ookami. Kaze nodded.  
  
"But from a distance, we don't want to look suspicious." she said. They left the bench and followed Draco Malfoy to the Leaky Cauldron. "Good work Ookami, let's go get our stuff." she said. Kaze walked though the brick wall and into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Kaze, we don't have money." said Ookami. Kaze turned and smirked.  
  
"Yes, we do. What do you think I was doing before we left home?" Kaze said. Ookami gasped.  
  
"You little hacker!" she said. Kaze smirked and bowed.  
  
"Domo Arigato!" she said. They went to Gringotts, got their money, and spent half the day getting their stuff.  
  
"Well, Kaze…I do believe you've outdone yourself. How did you hack into a magical bank?" Ookami asked. Kaze gave the victory sign.  
  
"Nahahaha! It's a secret!" she said. They wandered around for a while more until they decided to call it a day. "One room, two beds please." she asked the guy at Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Ok, your names please?" he asked.  
  
"Kaze Sabishii and Ookami Densetsu." said Kaze, reaching for her money.  
  
"Ah! No, your rooms were already paid for…Professor Albus Dumbledore said you would be coming."  
  
"Hm…ok. Arigato." said Kaze.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Thank you." translated Ookami. Kaze walk up the stairs and went into a room with Ookami and her names on it. Ookami sprinted up the stairs. "Kaze, you need to remember that not everyone in the world can speak Japanese."  
  
"Well, they should." Kaze said, flopping on the bed. "I tired."  
  
"Well, you did throw up those twelve times….I'm surprised you didn't faint." said Ookami, sitting on her own bed.  
  
"We're Apparitions…we don't faint…we blackout." Kaze said. Ookami smiled.  
  
"Well in any case, you need sleep. Meaning 'Go to sleep or you will regret it.'. " said Ookami. Her only reply was silence. Kaze finally fell asleep.  
  
(The Next Day ~)  
  
"Oy! Ron wait up!"   
  
"Hurry up Harry!"  
  
Kaze winced at the sound of a slamming door. She sat up, glancing around.  
  
"That's right… We're in London now." she said. She looked at the other bed for Ookami, who has gone.  
  
"Oh Shinigami, now where did she get to?" Kaze said getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. She quickly tied her white hair back into a bun. She rushed out the door and down the stairs. She turned to the Bartender. "Do you know where my friend is?" The Bartender pointed outside to Diagon Alley. "Arigato!" she said racing out.  
  
  
  
Harry sat at a table with Ron, Hermione and Ookami, whom they had just met.  
  
"So, you're a Wolf Apparition?" asked Hermione. Ookami nodded  
  
"To bad Kaze is still sleeping, she's a Wind Apparition, Class 10...same as me! She's…." she drifted off as she looked at the now opening door of the Leaky Cauldron. "KAZE!! Over here!" Ookami waved. Kaze walked over.  
  
"Ohayo. Ohgenki desu ka?" Kaze said, then she paused, looking at the three people sitting with Ookami. "Who are they?" Ookami smiled.  
  
"Ron Weasley, Hemione Granger, Harry Potter….Meet Kaze Sabishii! Kaze, meet Ron, Hermione and Harry!" Ookami said. Kaze nodded taking a seat between Harry and Ookami.  
  
"Hajimemashite." she said. Ookami elbowed her.  
  
"Kaze! Not everyone in the world speaks Japanese! ENGLISH!" said Ookami, shaking a finger. Kaze rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kaze translated. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"U-um….Are you really…really a, um, an, um, you know…a Demon?" Ron asked. Kaze looked questioningly at Ron then turned into a glare at Ookami.  
  
"Apparition." Kaze said. Ron looked confused. "I prefer Apparition. Demon would do for someone with limited vocabulary." she glared. Ron nodded.  
  
"You guys must have loads of fun!" said Hermione. Kaze sighed.  
  
"More like loads of work." Kaze said. Ookami smiled.  
  
"Uh-huh! But things get interesting when your best bud is Shine-Tsu-Hiko's daughter!" Ookami exclaimed. Hermione gasped.  
  
"You mean the Japanese Wind God?!" she said. Kaze glared at Ookami.  
  
"Say anything more and I staple your mouth shut!" she threatened. Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter!"  
  
Everyone looked up and looked at Draco Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said, glaring. Ookami smothered her giggles, which sounded like a snicker.  
  
"I don't believe I know your names…" Draco said. Kaze frowned.  
  
"We didn't give them, Mr. Ferret." Ookami said. Everyone at the table burst out laughing. "Score! Ookami makes another crowd of unsuspecting victims bow down in laughter."  
  
"You are to much." Kaze said. Draco frowned and swung a punch at Ookami. Ookami ducked and Kaze caught his arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Especially if you value your life." she said. Draco gulped.  
  
"I suggest you let go of my son." said Lucius, walking up. Kaze looked from Draco to the newcomer. "What do we have here?"  
  
"Father, they attacked me." Draco said. Lucius looked at the Golden Trio and then at the two girls.  
  
"And you names are?" he asked. Ookami stepped forward.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu! Namae wa Ookami Denstesu. Hajimemashite." Ookami bowed in the Japanese manner. Kaze crossed her arms.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Dunno, I don't speak Japanese." Harry replied. Draco nudged his father.  
  
"If I recall correctly, her name is Ookami." Draco said to his father. He nodded and turned to Kaze.  
  
"And your name?" he asked. Kaze didn't say anything. "Hm…let's see, White hair…Blue eyes. I don't believe any wizarding families have those traits. What is your name?" he asked. Kaze just glared. He grabbed her by the shirt and held her up. "I asked you what was you name!!"  
  
Kaze just hung there.  
  
"You won't get answers that way." Ookami said, smiling. "Your just getting her more angry."  
  
"You can speak English?" Lucius said. Ookami smiled. "Then why did you speak in all that jibberish?" Ookami frowned.  
  
"It happens to be our native tongue you baka!" Ookami growled. It uncannily sounded like a wolf.  
  
"Put 'er down, Malfoy." Boomed Hagrid. Lucius turned to come face to face with a very angry Hagrid.  
  
"Hrpmh!" he said dropping Kaze. Kaze landed noiselessly on her feet.  
  
"You al'ight?" asked Hagrid. Kaze rubbed her neck. Lucius stalked away.  
  
"Yes, I'll live. Been though worse, haven't I?" Kaze said, motioning towards Ookami. "She convinced me to let her fly a plane here."  
  
"At least you weren't in it." Hagrid said. Ookami snickered. "Oh god, you were! What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"That and I did a couple of Barrel rolls and made her throw up when we landed!" Ookami said, giving a victory sign.  
  
Kaze sighed, "Letting her fly, that I regret the most."  
  
AN~~~ Hi…. This is BW….I know I'm suppose to be working on my other GW fics, but I'm having trouble with FOTW, and Drop the Bomb is being difficult, but I've written at least three pages (I think…) Anyway, Drop the bomb should be done in a week or so, (I just started High school and it sucks o_ *twitch twitch*) 


	2. There are only shades of Grey

Welcome back! Now it's time for Sorting! Whee!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaze?" voiced Ookami.   
  
Silence.  
  
"SABISHII-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ookami. Kaze came running onto the train.  
  
"What?!" Kaze said, ignoring the looks they were getting from the other students.  
  
"I couldn't find you!"  
  
"Oh geez, you big baby… come on, let's get on the train." Kaze said lifting her trunk onto her shoulder. Ookami did the same. Many of the older, mostly male, students were gawking at the two girls carrying trunks twice their weight. "Now we're going to be late cus of you…" Kaze said tossing her trunk into an empty cabin.  
  
"Well, I've had a bad history with walls, thank you very much… Solid walls hurt…a lot…and that wall looked pretty solid!" Ookami defended. [1] Kaze sighed.  
  
"Oh well, we're about to leave…" she said as she plopped down on one side of the compartment. Ookami did the same. "I'm bushed! Damn Demon Council…calling us out on a mission hours before we leave…" Kaze muttered. Ookami laughed, but became silent as she lie down and fell asleep. Kaze smiled and stared out the window, as the train started moving. Kaze passed the time quietly… until ~~~  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Chinese girl…" drawled Draco. Kaze frowned.  
  
"Japanese-American." she responded, continuing to stare outside.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm part Japanese, part American…Not Chinese…I believe the girl of Chinese decent is three cabins down." Kaze said yawning. Draco frowned.  
  
"It was a joke," he said.  
  
"It wasn't very funny." she replied. Draco frowned even more. "You need to stop frowning or your face will freeze that way."   
  
Harry laughed as he walked past Draco and took a seat next to Kaze. Hermione and Ron soon followed. Draco stalked off. Kaze sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. She cast a sleepy eye on Harry and looked back at Ookami, who was still asleep.   
  
"Can I trust you to make sure we get off?" Kaze asked. Harry nodded and smiled. Kaze laid her head on her arms and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"They certainly are going to make Hogwarts interesting this year…" said Hermione. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, apparitions indeed…" said a voice. Everyone turned and saw Draco back again, but now with Crabbe and Goyle. "They probably are just making it up. There's no such thing as demons."  
  
"But you obviously have no problem believing in magic." Ookami said as she woke up. She looked at Kaze. "So, Kaze finally decides to sleep…" She stretched and winced slightly as her back popped in various places. The others cringed.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Ron. Ookami smiled.  
  
"Not anymore… it's been acting up lately." Ookami said, smiling even more. Draco frowned.  
  
"There's no such thing as Demons…" Crabbe said in a loud voice. Ookami turned to face them.  
  
"But there obviously is a good and evil… They both have to personify different aspects of themselves, or there's an overload of power and things start to happen…Basically the same thing with magic, except the personification part…if magic isn't used, there's a back up," Ookami said taking a breath, "There are obviously good and evil wizards and witches, right? In a sense, evil wizards and witches are demons…Weak demons, mind you, but demons none the less." she finished with a cheerful smile. Everyone stared. "What?"  
  
"That was actually…very intelligent." said Hermione. Ookami gave a slight bow of the head.  
  
"I have my moments." she snickered. The train jerked to a stop.   
  
"We must be at Hogwarts," said Harry.  
  
(Later…in the Great Hall…why isn't there more you ask, cus I'm lazy… ^^; )  
  
"Densetsu, Ookami!" said Mcgonagall. The hall went silent. Ookami stepped forward and sat on the chair, the hat placed on her head.  
  
'Hm, let's see… You know more then you let on… Very cunning, not exactly the brightest candle, but powerful, none the less… A wolf apparition, I see…' thought the hat. Ookami quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!" cried the hat. Ookami grinned and sat down at the Slytherin table. She was bombarded by the students with congratulations.   
  
"Sabishii, Kaze!" The hall went silent once again as Kaze walked forward, not making a sound. She sat down and waited.  
  
'Difficult, indeed. A wind apparition, and Shine-Tsu-Hiko's daughter… well, well! Haven't seen anyone like you for a while. Quiet, Cold, Ruthless…Where should I put you?' the hat said. It rambled on for quite a while. Finally it cried out:  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!" Kaze took of the hat and walked over and sat next to Ookami.  
  
Dumbledore gave a speech and the food appeared, much to the delight of Ookami.  
  
"WAI!!! TABEMONO!!! IKI DAKI MASU!!!" she cheered. The other Slytherins stared. Kaze sighed.  
  
"Translation: Yay. Food. Dig in." Kaze said sipping some water. A Slytherin girl leaned forward.  
  
"What language is that?" she asked.  
  
"Nihongo." Ookami said quickly.  
  
"Japanese." Kaze translated again. "Ookami, your speaking Japanese again… Remember, that's my job." Ookami smirked.  
  
"Honto ni?" she asked.  
  
"Hai…baka."  
  
"Kaze, your funny." Ookami laughed. The Slytherin girl blinked and smiled.  
  
"Well, since you two and I are the most beautiful girls in Slytherin, I'll let you be my friends. My name is Pansy," she said. Kaze gave a death glare at the girl.  
  
"Omea o Koruso." Kaze said. Ookami poked Kaze.  
  
"Kaze! It's not even a day we've been here and your already making death threats! Bad Kaze!" Ookami said. Kaze shrugged.   
  
"Pansy, thank you for the offer, but we must decline." Kaze said. Pansy bristled and left the table. Draco smirked.  
  
"Good job." he said. Kaze smirked.  
  
"I try." she said, returning to her food. "/I can't believe that girl Ookami…she was so self-centered. And if she were the 'most beautiful girl in Slytherin', I'd hate to see the ugliest. /" Kaze said to Ookami in Japanese. Ookami nodded in agreement.  
  
"/I'm gonna have to agree with you… Oh, by the way, what year are we in? /" Responded Ookami in Japanese as well.  
  
"/ 7th year… Since we're apparitions, we know everything we need to know to be in 7th year…so we're not in the dark…so to speak. /" Kaze said. By now the whole table was listening. Kaze stopped and looked down the table. (Notes: the stuff in // is Japanese, I'm just to lazy to translate it all right now… ^^ heh)  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"What did you just say?" said a 5th year Slytherin boy next to her. Kaze glanced.  
  
"Nothing any of you need to know." she replied. The boy bristled.   
  
"Why you--!" he said, ready to punch her, but the boys hand was stopped. Kaze looked up to see Professor Snape.  
  
"Mister Carbuncle (made-up person), fighting with a fellow house mate isn't looked upon very well in Slytherin," he said, dropping the boy's arm. Snape turned to Kaze. "So you are my new students…I hope there isn't any trouble from you two, since you will be placed in 7th year?" he asked. Kaze frowned.  
  
"I'm not making any promises." she said. Ookami snickered.  
  
"Be careful for her, sir. She has a temper." Draco said. Snape smirked at him. (Is Snape even allowed to smirk?!?!)  
  
"Thank you Draco." he said, stalking off.  
  
"Omea O Koruso." said Kaze. Ookami sighed.  
  
"Kaze! No more death threats!" Ookami cried. Kaze shrugged and stood. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Room…" Kaze said. Ookami smiled and followed Kaze. They made their way to the room. "Good, they brought my guitar." said Kaze, heaving out the guitar, and strummed a few chords. "BAKA! They screwed up my tuning!"  
  
(Later that night~)  
  
Kaze had been asleep. Plagued by her usual dream.  
  
I keep falling, falling, falling…I have to stop eventually. I have to stop falling. Why am I even falling in the first place? Why am I here? It seems the only reason for my life…is to die. Whoa…where did that come from? *Flashes of light as different scenes appear* (Guess where they're from! Review with your replies, if you please!)  
  
"If you come here...you'll find me. I promise." *Flash*  
  
"What I have shown you is reality. What you remember...that is the illusion." *Flash*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaze… Kaze wake up!" Kaze groaned and turned over.  
  
"Ookami? What's wrong?" Kaze said sitting up. Ookami frowned. "Ookami?"  
  
"Dumbledore wants to talk to us." Ookami said. "The Head of the Demon Council, The head of our house and the Minister of Magic is with him." Kaze frowned as well when she heard this.  
  
"Oh, hell no!" Kaze said in a New York accent. She grudgingly got out of bed and followed Ookami to the Headmaster's room. "Do you have any idea what they want? Do you think they know?" asked Kaze.  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing! Damn DTU should be easier to find. Dimensional Transport Unit my arse! What good is it if we can't find it?!" said Ookami. Kaze paused.  
  
"Well, I would like to go back home, but we can't leave until we find it again…I'll kill Arwen, but remember Ookami…" she said as they reached the statue, "in this dimension we are still apparitions…nobody knows how we got here! Just act like you know what your doing." Kaze said in most likely the most serious voice she ever spoke in. Ookami nodded in just the same seriousness. The statue turned and revealed a staircase… And in they went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ookami P.O.V.:  
  
Never before in my life have I ever been as uncertain as I was when Kaze and I entered Dumbledore's room. Her little pep talk didn't help my nerves much, but it reminded my why we were here in the first place. Kaze, Arwen and I, along with several other persons, had created a Dimensional Transport Unit, or DTU for sort. Well, one problem stood once we finished it…what do we do now? In all truth, all of this is Arwen's fault. We had rules about pushing buttons in laboratories…DON'T! But, alas, even rules would not keep Arwen away from the reddest, shiniest button of all. The one that activated the DTU. We were searching in America for the DTU, since that's where we were transported from, in our dimension at least, but it wasn't to be found…ANYWHERE! So we waited and somehow, the Demon Council contacted us, blah blah blah… And here we are, in England, at Hogwarts, in the Headmaster's Office. Yippy.  
  
Anyhow I couldn't talk we were both in a world that we both knew possibly everything taboo. What Havoc we could have wreaked. But we didn't, Kaze said we should blend in so we did and here we are. Oh please, anybody up there who listens to apparition prayers, save my sanity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Regular P.O.V.:  
  
Ookami and Kaze stepped into the light of Dumbledore's Office.  
  
"Professers…Minister…Akumadaijin." Kaze bowed slightly. Ookami did the same.  
  
"Now, now Miss Sabishii…No need to be so formal." said Fudge smiling warmly. Ookami didn't smiled… remembering what Fudge had done in year 5. Kaze smirked at Ookami's reaction. She too had read all 5 books numerous times.  
  
"Sabishii-sama, how are you being treated? Well I hope?" asked Akumadaijin, the 'demon master' as his name suggested. Kaze nodded slightly.  
  
"Yes Akumadaijin. Densetsu-sama and I are fine. Except for the tuning on my guitar, everything is as it should be." Kaze said.   
  
"Though some of the students aren't all that excited that we're here." Added Ookami.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Fudge. Everyone stared at him  
  
"You really don't know?! Don't you ever read memos or something?" asked Ookami. Fudge frowned.  
  
"Why would I? What's going on?!"  
  
"Minister, these girls are demons." said Snape. Fudge looked at Snape, then to Dumbledore, then to the girls and Akumadaijin.  
  
"WHAT?! I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge…" Fudge trailed off stomping towards Kaze. Kaze and Ookami had suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny?!"  
  
"Your middle name is…um… Oswald?" she snickered out.   
  
Fudge nodded. "So?"  
  
"Heh…heh heh heh…Hahahahahahaha!" Ookami burst out. Kaze joined in and doubled over, using Ookami for support.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha…OSWALD!" burst out Kaze. "Oh…oh-oh boy…ha ha…funny…ha." she said while trying to keep her laughing under control, she was having no such luck.  
  
"Albus! Do something! I'm the Minister of Magic! They should show respect!" Fudge exclaimed.  
  
"Hardly." Akumadaijin snickered slightly, "Well, I see everything is well with you. Remember, omnia mutantur nos et mutamur in illis. It is what we do." he said, as magnificent bat-like wings protruded from his back. Kaze and Ookami bowed as he left.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Fudge. Kaze blanched.  
  
"You really need to remember Latin. It is Akumadaijin-sama's native tongue. All demons of 1st class are required to know it, in case they might speak to him." Ookami explained.   
  
"But it's a dead language!" said Fudge.  
  
"All the more reason for demons to use it." Kaze said, "Professors, Ookami and I are tired, may we go back to bed now?"  
  
"Yes, Kaze, you may go back to bed." Dumbledore said. Kaze smiled.  
  
"At last! Sleep!" she crowed and ran off with Ookami in tow. Snape turned to Dumbledore while Fudge was left flabbergasting.  
  
"Such interesting children, Dumbledore, but is it really wise for them to be here? They are demons, after all." Snape said. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I think, Severus, that it may be for the good for everyone here."  
  
[1] heh…it really did happen…several times 


	3. And then there were Three

Fore note: Well, ff.net doesn't really work well after midnight, so I decided that I would work on chapter three! Over Thanksgiving weekend, Ookami and I got together to make kitty hats, which didn't get started until later, but we procrastinated so yeah, but anyway, we watched 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone' for about the twenty-millionth time, and I said, 'Should we make this the next chapter… where Ookami and Kaze watch the first Harry Potter movie and spoof on it?' Ookami agreed, but then I thought, that would be to hard, then I asked 'How about I just make them go to their lessons?' Ookami, being the great person she is, (that and I think she was half-asleep) agreed with me again so, here it is, Ookami and Kaze go to their lessons! ^^ Ah, the chaos….  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Ookami and Kaze strolled into the Great Hall sometime in the morning.  
  
"Kaze?" Ookami whined, "Why do we have to wake up so early?"  
  
"So you can eat more." Kaze yawned. "You eat so much, so at least no one will see you now." She sat down at their table. "I don't know how you do it though…You eat so much yet your as thin as a model."  
  
"You are too, so shut up. I'm surprised that you don't fall over, you barely eat anything." [1] Ookami said, wolfing down some food. Kaze stared at it. "Kaze, no matter how much you stare at it, it's not going to move! It's dead!"  
  
"But, what is it?" Kaze said poking it with a fork. "I don't eat things that I don't know what they were."  
  
"Fer Shinigami's sake Kaze! You eat raw fish! I hardly think that eating whatever that is will kill you." Ookami said waving her hands around. The people sitting close to them stared at Kaze and scooted away.   
  
"You eat sushi too." Kaze grumbled as she picked through the food, which she later found out to be liver and kidney pie and laughed at Ookami for eating it, later on in the day when Ookami was puking in the bathrooms. They ate breakfast silently, as usual and went back to their rooms.  
  
"What class do we have first?" Ookami asked. Kaze reached into her robe and pulled out a piece of paper.   
  
"Um…Potions." Kaze sat and looked at the paper, then at Ookami. "Isn't that like chemistry?"  
  
"I think more like cooking."  
  
"Cooking is like chemistry, except you can eat the results and the result doesn't explode or implode if you do it wrong…Ok, well for you it does, but you remember when we had chemistry together?" Ookami shuddered.   
  
"Ok, I remember, you and chemicals don't mix! AT ALL! But what are we going to do?" Ookami asked. Kaze sat on her bed.  
  
"Um, hope nothing explodes?" she said. Ookami frowned and sat on her own bed. "Shinigami, this sucks."  
  
"Well, lets go. We don't want to be late." Ookami said, grabbing her books. Kaze nodded and snagged her books as well. "Just follow the instructions, and um, don't touch anything." Ookami said before entering the classroom. Kaze sighed.  
  
"I just don't want a repeat of high school. Nobody has known hell until they go to high school." Kaze said sitting down. Ookami smirked as some of the students looked at her with questioning looks on their faces.  
  
"Or until they meet Mr. Blazek." Ookami said. Kaze laughed and rolled her eyes. Professor Snape decided that now was to moment to enter the room while banging the door. "Some people never change." Ookami whispered to Kaze, who snickered quietly. Snape began the lesson in the same grouchy manner that he usually taught in. They finally started to make potions.  
  
"Your first assignment is to brew an transformation/appearance potion, which once drunk will reveal the persons inner self. Begin." Snape said as he placed himself in his chair behind the desk. Ookami and Kaze looked at each other and began. Kaze went and got the ingredients while Ookami prepped for the next step. Half an Hour later, Ookami and Kaze where done. Kaze poured the potion in the vial, labeled it and put a stopper in it. She placed it on the desk and noticed that they were only one of three to be finished.  
  
"Miss Sabishii, are you sure you completed this potion correctly?" Snape asked. Kaze gracefully raised an eyebrow and looked over to Ookami, who shrugged.  
  
"We think so, why do you ask?" she said, turning back to Snape.  
  
"Well, this is a more advanced potion, and you two were done more quickly then one would expect. Why is that?" he asked. Kaze shrugged.  
  
"Uh, high school chemistry?" Kaze said. Snape snorted.  
  
"You two see me after class." he said turning to another students table. Kaze glared and went back to her table with Ookami.  
  
"Nani soo desuka?" Ookami asked. Kaze shook her head. Ookami asked again, "Daijoubo ka?" [2]  
  
"We're staying after class." Kaze said. Ookami scowled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cus he's a mindless twit." Kaze grumbled.  
  
Class continued slowly until they were dismissed. Kaze and Ookami stood and went to Snape's desk.  
  
"Do you know why you both were told to stay after?" he asked.  
  
"No." they both said. Snape stood up from his chair and tossed them their potion.  
  
"This potion is a very advanced." Snape said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You were only one of three to complete it quickly and only one of those was correct. The people who made them are the best students in my class and have studied very hard for nearly seven years. You two are demons, but I have rarely heard of demons of such … skill in potions as you two. I have reason to suspect that you have cheated or received help." Snape said with distain. Kaze looked at Ookami.  
  
"/Did we cheat?/" she asked.  
  
"/Dunno./" Ookami answered. Snape eloquently raised an eyebrow.  
  
"/Isn't he suppose to ifavor/i Slytherins?/" Kaze asked.  
  
"/Yeah, This is strange, maybe when we traveled here, there was some sort of disturbance of the fabric of time? Some kooky thing like that?/" Ookami snickered. Kaze lightly punched Ookami to remain serious.  
  
"Is there something amusing?" Professor Snape asked. Ookami and Kaze looked at Snape.  
  
"Er… no, but what makes you think we cheated? I mean, this stuff isn't so different then that stupid chem class we took." Kaze said. Ookami nodded.  
  
"Chem class?" asked Professor Snape.  
  
"Chemistry class, 3rd block." Ookami said. "Right before lunch." Ookami made a gagging face.  
  
"Hey, at least you didn't have biology before lunch…I, on the other hand, did! Ugh, dissecting frogs right before lunch is not my idea of fun. 7th grade equals first circle of hell, I swear!" Kaze's right eye twitched slightly. Snape looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Ok, so what do we have to do?" Ookami asked.  
  
"Er, never mind…Just leave, the two of you are giving me a head ache…" Snape said leaving the class. Kaze and Ookami smirked at each other and watched Snape leave  
  
"You know, I never thought I would ever say this, but I'm glad we're annoying." Kaze said. Ookami nodded with a big grin.  
  
"Ok, what class do we have next?" asked Ookami. Kaze, once again took out the timetable from her robe.   
  
"Uh, Transfiguration. Whoopie." Kaze said sarcastically. They turned and walked out of the dungeons and to Transfiguration with McGonagall.  
  
Classes passed by uneventfully and it was soon afternoon and they were lounging quietly in the Slytherin common room. Professor Dumbledore came in looking very worried.  
  
"Slytherins, gather around." he said. The Slytherins looked at each other and shrugged. It was a rare event when Dumbledore came into the Slytherin dormitories. "It seems that our castle defenses have been penetrated by an unknown person. We have not yet found the perpetrator, so be on guard on your way to and from classes. All we know is that they carried a sword and has long red/orange hair. They appear to be wearing a kimono." Dumbledore said.   
  
"Erm, it's probably a yukata. Kimono's are hard to run in." Kaze said from her chair. All eyes turned to her. "Sounds like a samurai. Subarashi.[3]"  
  
"You sound like you've fought them." one of the students said. Ookami snickered.  
  
"Back home, we have a friend… He was a battousai. Very good with a katana. Double-edged, if I remember correctly." Ookami said.  
  
"Yep. Double-edged…very sharp…hurts like hell." Kaze agreed.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's it. Be on guard." Dumbledore said as he left. Kaze and Ookami left and went outside to the courtyard.  
  
"Red/Orange hair? Sounds like Kenshin." Ookami said. "You don't like it possible that the others got caught in the warp thingy? Do you?"  
  
"I don't know…I failed Physics class, remember?" Kaze said as she sat down on a near-by bench. Ookami nodded. "You miss them, don't you?" Ookami nodded again.  
  
"Don't you miss them too?" asked Ookami. Kaze stared at the floor.  
  
"Sorta kinda…Kenshin had a funny laugh. Takkun thought I was god.[4] Which is sorta scary. But I liked her. I don't know them as well as you, so I don't really have anything to miss." Kaze said. Ookami sighed and shifted her weight to her other foot. Not seeing the shadow walking towards them.  
  
"That's to bad, that it is." said the figure.  
  
"Yea." replied Kaze without thinking. She gasped. She and Ookami snapped their heads towards the figure. Ookami ran and glomped him.  
  
"KENSHIN!" she yelled. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, that I am." he said patting her on the back. Kaze stood.  
  
"I guessing you're the one that snuck into Hogwarts?" Kaze asked. Kenshin nodded sheepishly. "Good going, now since we've found you, we have to explain this. Gah! I can feel my ears ringing already." she said smirking.  
  
Author Note/Rambleing:  
  
I'm sorry, put this chapter will be somewhat shorter then usual, but well, I can't think of a good way to continue this until next chapter…Thanks for waiting…  
  
~Kaze   
  
[1] Sadly, this is true…iI/i actually have to watch how much food I inhale…  
  
[2] "What is it?" and "Are you alright?"  
  
[3] "Wonderful."  
  
[4] She really does… 


End file.
